Moonfrost
Moonfrost is a long-furred, pretty, dark gray, dappled tabby she-cat with a darker neck, blue eyes, and small, dainty black paws. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Affilliations ---- |- ! Current: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Age ---- |- ! Age: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Cause of Death ---- |- ! Cause of Death: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Post-Death |- |- ! Residence: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Names ---- |- ! Kit: | } |- ! Apprentice: | } |- ! Warrior: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Family ---- |- ! Mate: | } |- ! Sons: | } |- ! Daughter: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Education ---- |- ! Mentor: | } |- ---- |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} History ''The One Forgotten': ' : Moonfrost is the mother of four-and-a-half moon old kits Slatekit and Rainkit, mate to Hawksky . : She is first seen berating Rainkit and Slatekit for getting under the paws of senior warriors, and calls to them to play more quietly. : Two days later, when Adderfang is killed by a fox, she goes to comfort Hawksky, leaving her kits in the nursery. Darkflower is given her name soon after, and she is seen pressing into Hawksky's flank with joy. Less than a quarter moon later, she is seen again encouraging her kits as they are made apprentices. : Moonfrost remains in camp for the gathering in which Rainpaw meets Sagepaw for the first time. ''Scarlet River : Early into the story, she and Hawksky have been noted to have been spending more time together, and the clan contemplates the idea of more kits come newleaf. She also seems to silently disagree with Quickbird about having her having Rabbitstar's kits so soon after Adderfang's death. She hasn't got any idea that Rainpaw is meeting with Sagepaw. : After Quickbird gives birth to Rabbitstar's kits (Mottlekit, Halfkit and Harekit), she seems very disappointed with her adoration of them, agreeing with Hawksky about her "lack of affection towards her first son", meaning Mousepaw. : Just after the birth of Quickbird's kits, Hawksky and Rabbitstar are killed in a border-skirmish with ShadowClan. Moonfrost, Slatepaw, and Rainpaw are dismayed, though Slatepaw's and Rainpaw's relationship thankfully begins to mend. ''Frozen Storm'' : Moonfrost has retired to be an elder. Later on, during the freeze, she is mentioned as one of the warriors that has died, and Raindapple feels immense remorse for not having been there for her. ''Rainfall'' : Moonfrost is one of the warriors that greets Raindapple to StarClan. Trivia: :*Through Stormfur, Moonfrost carries the blood of all five clans: his great-aunt (Spottedleaf) has SkyClan blood, his grandmother (Willowbreeze ) is half WindClan, while his mother (Silverstream ) is RiverClan, and his father (Graystripe ) was ThunderClan :**Also, because Brook where Small Fish Swim was his mate,, she carries the blood of the Tribe as well. :*Robinkit, the third kit of Moonfrost and Hawksky, only lived a quarter moon due to a heart-murmmur. Character Pixels Moonfrost.png Family Members: Mate: :: Hawksky: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :: Slateclaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :: Robinkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Daughters: :: Raindapple: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :: Runningbrook: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Applefur: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Drizzlepelt: Living (As of Rainfall) Grandsons: :: Sootfur: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Robinflight: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Stoneshade: Living (As of Rainfall) Great-Grand-Sons: :: Finchkit: Living (As of Rainfall) Great-Grand-Daughters: :: Emberpaw: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Kindlepaw: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Magpiekit: Living (As of Rainfall) Cousins: ::Coalpelt: Living (as of Rainfall) Most Notable Ancestors: ::Graystripe : Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Silverstream : Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Stormfur : Deceased, Residence unknown ::Feathertail : Decased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member ::Brook where Small Fish Swim : Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member ::Pine that Clings to Rock : Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member ::Lark that Sings at Dawn : Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Quotes "No matter what you do, Rainkit, I will never stop loving you." - Moonfrost to Rainkit, The One Forgotten Moonfrost: "Quickbird has had her kits..." Hawksky: "So soon after my brother's death, too. I wonder sometimes what he would think of her actions towards his son. It seems that she has forgotten him." - Hawksky and Moonfrost about Quickbird, Scarlet River